


Taxi Cab

by niallsecretluvr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, im so sorry, luke drives a taxi, michael is a businessman, this was awkwardly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i’m a cab driver and you’re late to a business meeting and you are literally the most demanding pretentious piece of shit i’ve ever had the displeasure of driving but i also kind of want to fuck you in that suit” au</p><p>OR</p><p>Luke is driving his cab and just so happens to pick up an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxi Cab

Luke was having a pretty good day. He was currently driving around town looking for someone who needed a taxi ride.

Most days Luke would have already run into some kind of asshole, but today was going pretty smoothly. He had had good business and his shift was almost done.

He drove near a hotel and saw someone trying to get a taxi. Luke quickly pulled over and picked up the blue-haired guy.

“What took you so long? I’m going to be late to my meeting.” The man asked. He threw his briefcase into the backseat and slid in next to it. He closed the door and gave a stern look at Luke.

“I’m sorry sir. I would have been here sooner, but traffic was a nightmare.” Luke lied. Customers loved to hear that it was never their fault for anything. They just wanted something to blame.

“Talking isn’t going to get me to my meeting.” The man said, evidently hating Luke’s small talk.

“I need to know where we’re going sir.” Luke knew how to deal with demanding customers.

“Merriam Meeting Hall.” The man grumbled.

Luke pulled away from the curb and headed towards the Hall. He glanced through his mirror at the man sitting in the back. He was actually really pretty. He had a nice complexion and he looked very professional in his black suit. The only odd thing about him was his hair. It was a pretty shade of blue that most businesses would frown upon.

Luke shook his head and tried to keep his eyes on the road. It was a little challenging considering the rather hot person behind him. It took all of Luke’s concentration not to focus on the problem the handsome stranger was causing him.

“I’m sorry.” The stranger said from the backseat.

“What?” Luke looked in the mirror and saw that the man was looking at him.

“I should’ve have been so rude. It’s just that this meeting might determine whether I keep my job or not.” The blue-haired stranger said, attempting a smile.

Luke’s heart melted a little. “That’s a lot to live up to.”

“Yeah. I didn’t mean to be rude. I hope you can forgive me.” He said, smiling a little wider at Luke.

“It’s okay. I forgive you.” Luke said, returning the smile.

“I’m Michael by the way. I would shake your hand, but you’re a little busy driving.” Michael said, laughing slightly at his comment.

Luke laughed too, but was distracted by the increasing tension in his pants. He needed to drop Michael off before things got too awkward.

“What about you? What’s your name?” Michael asked, reminding Luke that he didn’t introduce himself.

“Oh sorry. I’m Luke. I just drive this taxi for a living.” Luke said, not having a good line like Michael did.

“Yeah, I could tell.” Michael laughed, which made Luke feel elated by the sound.

“We’re almost there. Then you can go to your meeting and hopefully not get fired.” Luke said.

“Uh, actually could you go a little slower? I think you’re over the speed limit.” Michael voice changed slightly, though Luke couldn’t tell why.

“It’s fine Michael. Most cops won’t pull over a taxi for going a couple over the limit.” Luke said, trying to keep his voice light.

“Yeah most cops. What if we run into that one that cop that pulls you over? A pretty face like yours doesn’t belong in jail.” Michael said. Luke felt himself blush and his pants tighten.

“I won’t go to jail Mikey. I’ll just get a ticket.” Luke said. His eyes grew wide when he realized his just used a nickname with Michael.

“Mikey. I like the sound of that. It sounds so pretty when you say it.” Michael said, putting emphasis on pretty. Luke almost swerved into the other line; he was so distracted by Michael’s comment.

“I, uh, um.” Luke stopped trying to say anything because it all sounded like gibberish.

“You’re really cute when you’re flustered.” Michael said, making Luke even more uncomfortable.

“Looks like we’re here.” Luke said in a hurry, pulling over to the curb. He waited for Michael to get out of the car, but he didn’t hear anything. Luke turned around and saw that Michael was still sitting in the back of his cab.

“Don’t you have a meeting to go to?” Luke asked, wanting to go home and take care of his problem.

“I don’t want to go. I never liked that job anyway.” Michael said, his eyes dark with lust.

“Michael. You have to go, okay?” Luke said, waiting for Michael to agree.

Luke never got his answer. Before he could react, Michael had leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips. Luke stayed still like the idiot he was. It took a little while to realize what had happened and Luke had liked it.

Luke looked at the man in front of him and leaned forward to kiss him. Luke wrapped his arms around Michael neck and deepened the kiss. Michael kissed him back with just as much passion.

Soon Luke was in the backseat on top of Michael, kissing him wildly. Luke moved from Michael’s lips to his neck, causing the older boy to moan.

“I’m so gonna get fired.” Michael said, laughing slightly before moaning again.

“Good.” Luke said, before going back to pleasing the boy beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended this terribly and I'm so sorry.  
> I didn't know how else to end it.


End file.
